


Goddess of Wrath

by Cirilla9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, Drabble, F/M, Forced Sex, Humiliation, Past Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 05, Woman on Top, let's humiliate him some more, poor harald, this is not 'traditional' rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: The aftermath ofthatscene, when Lagertha used Harald.This is how misguided proposals end in Vikings' era.





	Goddess of Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> He should have not annoyed Lagertha.

The cold from the stone creeped into his exposed skin, the wounds from torture hurt dully. Tensed muscles started to cramp, palms above the cuffs tingled, all blood seemingly flew away from them. But physical pain was nothing compared to the other thing. The worst was the memory.

Of the beautiful blonde queen, mighty and cruel like a Valkyrie. Of the powerful woman he sought to conquer, to have her and her kingdom and whom treated him like a slave instead.

He had never felt so powerless in his entire life.

His trousers were still undone, though cock limp by now. The dried juices of her bodily fluids stuck to his manhood shoddily.

How dared she, the usurper of Kattegat, one of his future dominions, do such things to him? How dared a woman do that to any man?

He growled as the images came unbidden to his mind: of her riding him, of her pleasuring him forcefully despite his unwillingness. Her caresses were too mechanical, too firm, set onto arousing the only part of him she needed then, without any consideration for his personal needs. She didn’t care if he liked it. She took him in too fast and he had grunted at the assault of unwanted overwhelming sensations, attacking his unready cock.

She rode him wantonly and enjoyed the act, he had saw it on her face. For him, the pleasure was just a physical perception and never before did it cross his mind that sex might be this unpleasant. She reached her own peak and didn’t care for his orgasm.

He remembered the way she stood up after she was done with him, how she straightened her skirts and dealt something between pat and slap to his face. He didn’t know if she intended it to be a fondle for the pet that done well or was it supposed to be a blow but lacked strength after she has been satisfied in bed.

Then she just left him there like the used up toy, hard and needy and unable to finish himself off with his hands bound above his head.


End file.
